legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotatable and movable objects
SR2-Rotatabe-Use-01.png SR2-Rotatabe-Use-02.png SR2-Rotatabe-Use-03.png SR2-Rotatabe-Use-04.png SR2-Rotatabe-Use-05.png Rotatable and Moveable Objects, also known simply as Rotatable Objects, were a set of objects in the Legacy of Kain series that could be interacted with by rotating them or turning them on the spot. Appearing in a number of different forms according to the environment, the objects were often a component of puzzles and could be seen throughout Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Profile *'Name:' Rotatable objects *'Category:' Recurring terms *'Introduced in:' Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Appearances:' • *'Related Articles:' Blocks, Constrict objects, Chairs, Boulders (BO1), Glyph batteries Role The first title which allowed objects to be rotated was Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver which had featured Constrict objects - these could be turned on the spot, but only with the aid of the Constricting ability and otherwise they were static. Soul Reaver 2 was the first to allow objects to be freely rotated without any abilities. Raziel encountered the first of these in A Reaver in Time as he left the Sarafan Stronghold, where it was necessary for him to rotate a large wheel to open an underwater passage to the outer section of the Great Southern Lake. This passage would be revisited in later chapters. Other rotatable objects would be seen in Through the Swamp and The Light Forge (chapter) as Raziel explored the Dark forge and Light forges respectively. These objects, often taking the form of (or accompanied by) circular reflectors, were more puzzle orientated and typically allowed Raziel to channel beams of light through the forges, eventually allowing him to activate each forge. Rotatable objects returned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, where they were often involved in simpler puzzles to do with matching symbols and orientations. The first rotating object was found by Kain in Pursue Moebius and required him to rotate a small "statue" marked with a Sarafan symbol to unlock the Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem and gain the Flame Reaver enhancement. Another resided close to the Pillars and protected the passage between the Pillars and the Cemetery vista - this was the first to be discovered by Raziel (after it had been unlocked and used by Kain with the aid of the Stone Disc centuries earlier). Later rotatable objects were found in vampire areas such as the Fire forge entrance, Air forge, Earth forge and Vorador's Mansion - with most involved in puzzles requiring symbols to be matched. Another sub-class of Rotatable and Moveable objects were moveable objects - also alternatively known as "Blocks" these were seen throughout the series Notes *Rotatable objects are referred to a number of different titles in sources. They are never directly mentioned or indicated in scripts, but they are described in manuals and strategy guides. The Soul Reaver 2 manual acknowledges "Rotatable and Moveable Objects" - describing both "moveable objects" (Blocks) and "Rotatable Objects" under the same heading, while the Prima guide makes a similar grouping as "Moving and Rotating Objects". Both the Defiance manual and Prima guide make a different grouping under "Manipulating objects". Where objects are mentioned in guides they are usually referred to by a visual description of the object being used. *Rotatable objects are arguably a successor to the Constrict objects seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver which could be turned on the spot with the use of the Constricting ability. As the ability was retired from Soul Reaver 2 rotating objects were made simpler to use and did not require an ability to do so. *By far the most common type of rotatable object seen in the games is the large rotatable "reflectors" seen throughout the Dark forge and Light forge of Soul Reaver 2 and typically used to bounce light beams around the forges. Though visually similar, the two types actually have a number of subtle differences with the dark forge variant having a darker color scheme, more angular shape, being decorated with several Ancient runes and having plainer 'face' - where the light forge has a subtle Light symbol across it. See also *Blocks *Constrict objects *Glyph batteries *Chairs *Boulders (BO1) Gallery SR2-Rotatable-Lake-Stronghold-Wheel.png|The Stronghold water gate "wheel" SR2-Rotatable-DarkForge-Reflector.png|A Dark Forge "reflector" SR2-Rotatable-DarkForge-Sundial.png|The Dark Forge sundial "dial" SR2-Rotatable-LightForge-Reflector.png|A Light Forge "reflector" Defiance-Rotatable-Stronghold-SarafanFlameFont.png|The Sarafan symbol pedestal "statue" from the stronghold Defiance-Rotatable-Pillars-StoneDiscPlinth-EraA.png|The Stone disc receptacle "column" in Nosgoth's early history Defiance-Rotatable-Pillars-StoneDiscPlinth-EraB.png|The Stone disc receptacle "column" in the Blood Omen era Defiance-Rotatable-FireForge-FlamePlinth.png|The Fire symbol pedestal "statue" from the Fire Forge Defiance-Rotatable-AirForge-EarthForge-WingedStatue.png|A winged "statue" from the Air Forge and Earth Forges Defiance-Rotatable-Mansion-ElementPillars.png|An elemental "pillar" from Vorador's Mansion References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms